


Reluctant, Highly Dangerous Babysitters

by gracethebookworm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Humor, Sarcasm, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethebookworm/pseuds/gracethebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They want Alex and they'll do anything to get him. But, Alan Blunt isn't going to let go of his secret weapon that easily. And, the best way to do that, is to send him and a few others to a secure facility. So what if the soldiers are protesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alex Rider isn't mine. Yet.  
> Warning: Swearing  
> Warning the Second: Updates are sporadic.

Alex wasn't at school when it happened. He was still in hospital, recovering from the Desmond McCain debacle. But, this enemy of his wouldn't bother to check whether or not he was there. Because, this time, it was a warning and a request. Of course, if they weren't given what they wanted, then they would simply take it. But, in the meantime, they would ask. It made them look better and it gave their government a chance to look like a friend of Britain's while their men were simultaneously finding out all about Britain's weak spots.

Ten highly trained and highly armed men were let into Brookland by the handsome new substitute Physics teacher, the one who many of the girls had already developed crushes on. This happened at exactly 8:16 AM. They broke off into two-man teams, 4 of the teams heading for the row of ninth grade classrooms on the second floor while the fifth was shown into the office where the school's security cameras were monitored. They got to work disabling them and also sending a demand to MI6. The substitute walked into the staffroom and calmly ordered all the teachers into the school hall, not even bothering to tie them up – this was a normal school and Rider's employers were far too arrogant about the boy's abilities to put an agent in the school.

The threat was issued and received. After that, they quietly took their leave, leaving behind a very traumatized school and stacks of rumors.

Mrs. Jones was a calm, cool-headed woman who normally never overreacted or showed unnecessary signs of emotion. But with Alex Rider, she felt her protective side coming out. She'd developed an attachment to the boy, even while knowing it was dangerous. She knew that if he died – and the possibility was looking increasingly likely – she would care. On a personal level, not just because he would be a hard agent to replace but because she cared about him! She slipped a peppermint into her mouth and took a deep breath. Whatever she was feeling, she couldn't afford to look anything but completely composed in front of Alan Blunt – a man who would file away the weakness and, more likely than not, use it against her the first opportunity he got. No, it wouldn't do to appear anything but supremely unconcerned about Alex in front of him.

She knocked and walked into his office without waiting for permission to enter. Alan Blunt didn't bother with pleasantries – he thought they were a waste of time. He'd said on more than one occasion that if he didn't want to see a particular person, the door would be locked. He was already there and looked up when she walked in. She crossed the room and handed him a folder. That folder contained all the information they had about the people who had demanded Alex Rider. It was extremely, worryingly, thin because they didn't have the faintest idea who wanted Alex. All they knew was that these people were extremely good and that the demands they'd made were unusual. Not that they wanted Alex which wasn't at all unusual – It wasn't unusual that they wanted Alex-his age and success rate made him in high demand-but it was unusual that they had actually asked. It made it look like them getting Alex was inevitable which was definitely worrying.

"Well, we obviously can't let them have the boy," Alan stated. "He's far too valuable and, anyway, he wouldn't agree. No, I think the only thing to do is put him in a safe house."

"You know that he'll argue and try to escape if we force him. And, anyway, this threat has stated that if they don't get Alex, they will kill his class. The only reason that they're not threatening to kill his entire school is because it would be too hard to hide a bomb that size," she argued.

"We could always send the class to the Brecon Beacons. Who knows, we might even find a child who's better than Alex. It would certainly be more convenient. The boy always makes so much of a scene when we bring him in." Blunt mused.

"Oh no! Alan, that's ridiculous! We already have one teenage agent – that's enough! And, besides, the prime minister would have a fit. He hates the idea of using children as agents – it pokes holes in all his children's rights views."

"It's worth the risk. And, we don't even know if we'll find anyone. I've made up my mind, Mrs. Jones. Please set up a meeting with the Sergeant at Brecon Beacons."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not Anthony Horowitz, just a very bored and crazy student.

Training Sergeant Johnson was not happy. It was not his fault that the brat – Cub – had gotten himself on a hit list. It was also not his fault that the little shit's enemies had decided to attack both him and his classmates. But still, he was the one who'd have to deal with 30 plus spoiled, angsty teenagers on his base camp for however long it took Special Operations to deal with the threat.

And wasn't that just like a teenager? Completely disregard the rules, make a huge mess, and then expect the grown ups to do clean up. Typical. Well, Cub wouldn't be getting away with it scot-free if he had anything to say about it. Special Operations may have seen fit to ignore the kid's mistakes and just tidy up for him but he certainly wouldn't!

He'd been lenient last time, thinking that the kid was just some random rich guy's son, sent as a punishment so that he could learn to appreciate what he had or something like that. But, as he now knew, the boy was an agent. He'd willingly decided to be responsible for the fate of other people, which made Johnson think that he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

And he'd been proven right. The little idiot had pissed off some very dangerous people and put a target, not only on himself, but on all the people he associated with, simply because they knew him.

Well, he had time. And he would make sure that Cub learned the error of his ways. The kid had willingly decided to give up his claim to innocence and being a child, therefore he, Johnson, would treat him just like any other agent. Which meant being a lot harder on the kid than he had been the first time around. It didn't pay to be soft. In fact, as he'd recently witnessed, going easy was one of the worst things a trainer could do. It harmed the trainee because they weren't being properly prepared and it harmed the bystanders because they depended on the trainee to protect them.

And he'd be damned if he allowed that to happen. He would not have the blood of these kids on his hands and if he had to sacrifice Cub's comfort to ensure that all those teens came out of their current situation alive, he'd do it. After all, it was Cub's fault that they needed protection in the first place.

* * *

"Alex!" Jack Starbright's voice echoed through the Rider home. "Alex, get up! You're gonna be late for school!"

Jack, a woman in her late twenties, had known Alex from the age of seven. She'd rented a room in the Rider home in exchange for taking care of the housekeeping and keeping an eye on Alex while studying for her degree. She'd stayed on after completing said degree and was now one of Alex's most trusted friends.

"I'm up! I'll be down in ten minutes!" The answer floated down the stairs. This was Alex Rider. The son of Helen and John Rider and nephew to Ian Rider, some would say Alex was born to serve his country. Both his father and uncle had been spies for the government and though his mother, Helen, had been a nurse, the men from her family had also traditionally held government jobs for years. Alex had reluctantly followed family tradition – although a lot earlier than anyone could have expected.

Ten minutes later, the fair-haired teenage boy was joining his guardian at the breakfast table. Jack proceeded to give Alex a once-over.

"Are you sure you want to go back to school today?" she asked worriedly. "You still look a little ill."

Alex looked up and smiled. "Jack, I'm fine! The burns are healing well and I've got a note for P.E. Besides, if I have to sit around doing nothing all day much longer I'm liable to go crazy and stab someone. And since you're the only other person in the house…"

"Okay, Alex. You win, you can go back today. But… if anything's wrong, promise you'll phone me so that I can come pick you up."

"I promise, Jack. I'll phone you at the first sign of trouble. But with a little luck today will be a completely normal day full of badly dressed teachers, boring lessons and trivial teenage gossip." With that, both teenager and guardian devoted their attention to their breakfast.

Sadly, Alex's wish of a 'normal' day wouldn't be granted. Today, Tulip Jones would be attending a special assembly at Brookland School to explain about the attack that had occurred and tell Alex's class what the procedure to keep them safe would be. And, since not one of Alex's schoolmates had bothered to visit him, he would be completely unprepared for encountering her at his school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, for the millionth bottle of thyme.

As Alex walked into his classroom, a hush fell. Then, just as abruptly, it was broken.

"Rider's back. Wonder what his excuse is this time."

"Did your hear? He's supposed to have been in jail this time."

"I was told he's in rehab but they've let him out because he's a hopeless case."

Alex heard all that and more as he walked to a desk in the back, pausing only to drop a doctor's note on the teacher's desk. He shook his head.

They were all so childish, so shallow. More interested in spinning drama, starting the best rumor than anything worthwhile. Barely any of them actually cared whether he was okay – he was simply the available thing to mock, scoff at.

Yet he couldn't find it in himself to blame them. They were so young. So innocent. So unlike him.

He gave himself a mental shake. It was no use dwelling on things that was impossible to change. He was better off concentrating on things he could change – like his abysmal test results. And the way to do that was to give his full attention to his teachers and ignore his peers. After all, he'd only have to deal with them for a few weeks. After that, the novelty would've worn off.

But still, he'd prefer it if he weren't talked about.

If only because some of the more ridiculous whispers made him want to laugh.

* * *

"Alex? Hey, Alex. Alex!"

Alex spun around. "What is it now, Tom?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just wanted to say hi."

Alex rolled his eyes. That was so typical.

Tom Harris was Alex's closest and oldest friend and also the only one who knew the truth about his absences. Alex had told all in a fit of desperation on a school trip to Venice – something he now regretted.

Tom was a great friend and Alex knew that he'd keep everything he'd been told a secret but it also meant that he had to be careful with what he said around his friend – just like Jack, Tom knew the general story but Alex always avoided details. He knew that they would only worry his friend even more. Not to mention how much danger Tom was in due to his association with Alex. If any of his enemies ever wanted to know more about him, both Jack and Tom would be in the most danger.

"Come on," he said, pulling the other teen into the library.

"You know, Alex, you really owe me for this. I could be surrounded by cheerleaders right now and instead I'm in the library, hanging out with the resident enigma of Brookland." The dark haired teen grinned.

"Well, you're more than welcome to go join them. I can just imagine it. Paula would be talking about her nails, Amber would be trashing every girl in sight and Lana would be coercing you into asking her out again. I personally cannot see the draw but if that's something you enjoy then by all means…" Alex gestured towards the cafeteria with a flourish.

"Actually…" Tom trailed off, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Thought so. And besides, the rest of the year will be bombarding you with questions about me in a few hours anyway." The blond smirked at this.

Tom may look and act the antithesis of serious but he was a lot more intelligent than people gave him credit for being. He was popular due to his success on the sports field and due to his perpetual cheerfulness but he'd never participated in the gossiping and bullying, preferring to stay on the fringe. But when they'd begun to ostracize Alex, he'd pulled away from them completely, preferring to hang out with the blond. Nonetheless, he was always welcomed back whenever Alex was away.

"Oh, great. I forgot about that. You'd better fill me in so that I'm prepared."

The two chose a table at the back of the library, where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed or admonished for talking.

"So, what happened?" Tom asked.

"Bronchitis with complications that turned into asthma." Alex's voice was matter-of-fact. "Which means that you'll not have any rivals on the sports field any longer."

"That sucks, Al. Do you have an inhaler?" Tom looked sympathetic.

Alex nodded. "Yep. I have to keep it on me all the time. There's no need to look so glum. It's actually much better for me this way. Sport needs a lot of energy and it was getting to be a strain. Besides, now I get to watch and gloat while Mr. Wiseman kills you lot in P.E."

Tom scowled. "That man's insane. It's like he thinks we're machines."

Alex shrugged. "He's a teacher, Tom. They're all like that. What's been happening around here?"

Tom abruptly looked serious. "Quite a bit, actually. Thanks for reminding me. I was planning on asking you when I visited but then my parents were busy. And then Jack said you weren't up to visitors on Thursday…"

Alex nodded. He'd been taken off painkillers for his burns that Monday but only due to MI6's insistence. Truly, he should only have been discharged this Sunday and should still be on painkillers for at least a fortnight. He'd gone home on Tuesday, however and had spent Wednesday and Thursday, his fifteenth birthday, in bed. He'd only gotten completely mobile on Friday and had been slowly reacquainting himself with normal life since then. He did not want to share this with Tom, however and simply glossed over it.

"She was right. I was out like a light all day. Catching up on the sleep I lost in hospital."

"You know, most people catch up on sleep while in hospital and not the other way around." Tom shook his head. He knew Alex's weird sleeping habits but couldn't help himself from commenting on them.

The blond rolled his eyes. "I've told you a million times, they're too loud! What with the nurses barging in all the time and the machinery beeping and the patients watching T.V. It's enough to drive me mad!"

Tom laughed. "Whatever you say."

Alex mock glared at the other teen. "Scoff, but you know I'm right. And you've gotten us off topic. What did you want to ask me?"

"The attack that happened two weeks ago. Do you think they'll tell us why it happened today?"

Alex stared at his best friend, dread filling him. "What attack? What happened?"

"You didn't know about it? Didn't Blunt tell you about it?"

Alex kicked Tom's chair. They may be in a secluded area but it was still incredibly dangerous to mention Alan Blunt, the head of MI6: SO. Their conversation could easily be explained away by a lack of communication due to Tom's parents separating – and for once, it was actually true.

The spiky haired teen gave him a contrite look.

"No, I don't know anything about it. I've been in the hospital for weeks. And I'll bet that Jack took out anything about it from the newspapers before I could read them."

Tom gave him a strange look.

"You know how she is. Thinks stress upsets the healing process. She probably thought I'd have a setback from worrying about you."

The other teen nodded, a look of comprehension on his face. "You know, that's actually true, Alex. Anyway, two weeks ago, February 2nd, one of the substitute teachers, Mr. Hung or Yu or something, let an armed team of men into the school. They held our grade and the teachers at gunpoint. It was as though they were expecting us to do something." Tom shot him a pointed look before continuing. "They left after about an hour. I don't know what happened with the rest of the school – we were all sent straight home and we weren't allowed to talk to anyone. There's someone meant to be coming in today to explain what happened and I think they're going to be putting in a new security system or something…"

Alex was worried. Brookland was a good school but most of the rich chose to send their children to the more exclusive private schools. Still, there were a few very wealthy students attending. He would have been able to hope that it was a botched kidnapping attempt if not for what Tom had said. _They were expecting us to do something_. Why would anyone expect a bunch of teenagers to do something to resist? It was completely out of the ordinary unless they knew about Alex. And if they knew about Alex, it was definitely him they were after. He was a highly guarded secret. Intelligence agencies may have heard of him but that was the extent of his fame. An ordinary set of kidnappers would have no idea.

But who would be after him now? Desmond McCain was dead and there hadn't been anyone who'd want revenge for his death. No partners and he'd been an orphan. So who?

The obvious choice, SCORPIA, still didn't make much sense. They'd left him alone for two months. Why attack him now? Unless they were waiting for MI6 to relax.

It was pointless worrying about it now. He'd find out soon enough. He'd get a phone call and go to a bank and it would all start again.

But there was nothing he could do. He needed the help – he couldn't take on SCORPIA again. The first two times had merely been luck. He wouldn't survive a third. Not if they were actively trying to kill him. But to get help, he'd have to give help. No doubt Alan Blunt had a new mission ready and waiting for him.

Alex sighed. He'd hoped that he would be able to stay away from MI6. He should have known better. He'd tried before and it never worked. But he couldn't dwell on that now. For the time being, he could still be a schoolboy. There were still lessons to go to and Tom to reassure.

Which reminded him…

"That's really strange." He shook his head slightly. _Can't talk about it now_. "When is whoever it is meant to be coming?"

Tom checked his watch. "Five minutes. We have to go straight to the sports hall after break. They told us before you got here today."

Alex brightened a little. "We miss Geography?"

Tom laughed. "Probably not all of it. But yes, Al, you get to avoid Thorny for a little longer."

The bell chose that moment to ring.

"Come on," Tom said, hurrying Alex along. "I want to get good seats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I want Alex. Horowitz can have the rest.

Alex was dragged to the school hall by an insistent Tom.

"Would you hurry up, already? As I've said repeatedly, I want good seats. You never know, this speaker might be a woman – a pretty woman."

"Do you think of anything besides girls, Tom?" Alex asked, pulling his wrist back.

"Of course I do, Alex. I think of food and sports." Tom gave Alex an injured look.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Wonderful Tom. You have the mental capacity of a baby. Congratulations. Well, we're here." Alex gestured to the hall. "And look, exactly two people are here. You'd better hurry." The blond's voice dripped sarcasm.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Shut it. I've already defended myself. And besides, there are more than two people here."

Alex sighed. "Let's just go in."

The two teenagers quickly took seats among the few people who had already walked back from break.

They had to wait for a few minutes but the bulk of the school soon joined them in the hall and the assembly commenced.

It took the normal route, beginning with a hymn and announcements before the principal, Mr. Bray, finally touched on the main reason for the assembly.

Alex had, up to this point, not paid much attention but when Bray started talking, he gave the man his full attention.

Tom had told him what had happened, but it was possible that the principal had more information on the subject.

"I'm sure all of you remember what happened two weeks ago. Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt in the attack against our school and the authorities have managed to isolate which of our students are in danger. With that said, will Grade 10 please stay behind. The rest of you are dismissed."

No casualties. That was an unexpected bonus. He'd assumed that the security guards, at least, would have been either seriously injured or dead.

Tom was smiling at him.

Alex gave his friend a questioning look. "What's with the grin?"

"It's not you."

"What?"

"It's not you." The small teen repeated. "You heard Bray. He said _students._ That means more than one. It's probably Hughes and Jackson. They're the ones with the rich parents."

Alex sighed and gave his friend a half-smile. Tom wasn't usually so gullible. He must've been low on sleep.

"Tom. Really? You said that the grade was held at gunpoint. A bit drastic for a couple of rich kids, right? Neither Hughes nor Jackson have the type of skill that necessitates that type of action. No one in our grade would normally be expected to have that type of skill, let alone be able to use it while scared stiff for their lives. No, this has something to do with me."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Alex, the government does have better things to do than make your life miserable."

"I wouldn't bet on that. Blunt seems to find it very satisfying. And keep your voice down. Our classmates may be at least two rows away from us but that doesn't mean that they're deaf. Someone'll hear you soon enough if you keep shouting like that."

Tom waved this warning away but he did lower his voice slightly.

"Alex… What did we say about overinflated senses of importance?"

"That they're bad." The blond looked at his friend. "I'm being serious–"

Alex was interrupted by the arrival of their guest.

A very _familiar_ guest.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"How am I supposed to know? This has nothing to do with me, remember?"

The blond smirked. He loved taunting Tom. The spiky-haired teen always got so frustrated.

"Alex! I know you know who it is. Now tell me!" Tom glared at him.

"You could just wait for the guy to introduce himself. It'll happen in five seconds."

"No! I want you to tell me! And don't lie!"

"Admit that I'm right first."

"Fine. In this one rare instance Alex Rider was right."

Alex smiled. "Thank you. Now, his name is –"

"Silence, Grade 10." Henry Bray interrupted the many conversations that had broken out in the few minutes of waiting.

Tom scowled.

"Alex."

The blond smiled angelically and put a finger to his lips.

"You planned that." The dark-haired teen muttered.

Alex said nothing, carefully keeping a smile off his face. Tom would most likely explode if he saw it.

Bray had been waiting for silence but now he began to speak again.

"This is the government official who will be speaking with you. His name is Mr. Crawley."

He stepped up to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"We believe that the events of two weeks previously were meant as a threat against one or more of the students here right now. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to isolate the intended target of this threat. That said, we do have an idea of the most likely target and we will be removing the high-risk students and putting them into protective custody. Please keep in mind that being a high-risk student does not necessarily mean that you are the target or vice versa so we advise you all to take precautionary measures."

He stepped back from the podium and allowed the headmaster to take his place, handing him a sheet of paper.

Bray cleared his throat, tapped the microphone and finally began:

"The following students, stay behind. The rest of you, go back to your lessons."

He cleared his throat again, adjusting his glasses.

"Regina Towers,

James Hale,

Nicole Thompson,

Tom Harris-"

Tom jumped next to Alex, his eyes wide.

"Why, me?"

"Probably because you're a friend of mine. Sorry."

Tom scoffed. "Don't be an idiot. You've gotten me out of this place. I could kiss you. I might just have to, actually." He leaned towards the blond.

Alex pulled back. "Don't. Really, I'm good. There's no need."

Tom pouted.

Bray had almost gotten to the end of his list.

"Adrian Craven and finally –"he broke off, blinking at the piece of paper.

"Alex Rider." He sounded surprised.

"Well, that's it. The rest of you, back to lessons and remember to be careful."

The headmaster left and the majority of the grade followed him.

Alex sighed. He'd known that he would be part of this but hearing his name called out had been disappointing nonetheless.

He stood to go over to Crawley but stopped when he noticed the lack of movement behind him.

Tom was looking at him concernedly.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you have a breathing disorder?" the dark-haired boy enquired gravely.

Alex blinked.

"No, Tom, I don't."

"Then why, exactly, have you been huffing like a winded hippo all day?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "I have _not_ been huffing. I may have sighed a few times but that, I think, is perfectly understandable what with the deplorable state of my life right now."

"Ungrateful."

" _What?_ " Alex stared at the shorter boy. Ungrateful? What was there in his life to be grateful for? He looked down at his friend, ready to let Tom have it and then groaned.

Alex recognized that look on his friend's face. Tom only looked like that when he was very pissed about animal mistreatment. Sadly, it seemed that he'd branched out into Alex Mistreatment, the new very popular sport played by Intelligence Agencies and bad guys the world over.

" _Leave it, Tom,"_ he hissed into the other boy's ear.

The boy glared at him mutinously and opened his mouth.

He reached into his pocket and tossed his wallet to the floor on the other side of Tom.

" _MI6 will eat you for dinner. They'll ruin your life and the lives of your family and, for good measure, they'll make me miserable. I'll talk to you about this somewhere private and safe but for now,_ leave it _."_ he hissed into the other boy's ear as he leaned over him to grab the wallet back.

Tom nodded jerkily, his face pale.

"Good, now let's go. Most of the others are already at the front." He gestured towards the small knot of people around Jonathan Crawley, then commenced dragging the other towards them.

Crawley had just begun to speak.

"Your will all be given fifteen minutes to contact your parents or guardians and have them put together the essentials for you. Please ensure that you do not have any type of communication devices included. Your bags will be picked up and delivered to you. Please also remember to hand over anything with an internet connection or phone signal. All of these will be given back to you but it is essential that you hand them over as it is possible for you to be tracked with such devices on you."

Crawley walked to the door and let in ten armed guards.

Alex looked them over quickly.

All of them were well-built and armed heavily, both with concealed and visible weapons. They were all dressed in black and they reminded Alex of robots. It could be troublesome if they had to think on their feet but as long as their orders were clear enough, there should be no problems…

Ten guards for ten students.

It made sense – each kid would have their own personal shield were anything to happen.

He retreated to an isolated part of the hall before pulling out his mobile. Jack was _not_ going to be impressed and it wouldn't help things if a nosy teenager heard her yelling about MI6's manipulation.

" _ **Hello."**_ The American's voice was cheery.

" _ **Hey, Jack."**_  


" _ **Alex!"**_ Her voice was immediately filled with worry. _**"What happened? Where are you?**_  


_**Are you okay?"** _

He smiled softly. Typical Jack. Ask multiple questions at once, don't give him a chance to

answer and then work herself up into a panic when she didn't hear him reply.

" _ **I'm fine, Jack. I –"**_  


She cut him off. _**"What did you do this time?"**_ His housekeeper's voice was longsuffering.

" _ **Nothing. I promise."**_ His voice was innocence personified.

" _ **Oh, really?"**_ The red-head sounded unconvinced.

" _ **Yes, really. Don't you trust me, Jackie?"**_  


" _ **No, Al, I don't. And if nothing happened, why are you calling me?"**_  


" _ **We're going on a bit of an impromptu field trip and I need you to get some stuff together for me."**_  


" _ **Oh,"**_ Jack sounded understandably surprised. After all, it wasn't often that news from Alex was good these days. Alex sighed. He was going to have to burst her bubble soon.

" _ **How long will you be gone for? Do you need me to pack for you and drop a bag off? Where are you guys going anyway?"**_  


" _ **Weeell,"**_ Alex dragged the word out.

Jack's voice sharpened. _**"Well, what, Alex?"**_  


" _ **I'm sorry, Jack."**_ His voice was filled with regret.

She sighed. _**"It's not your fault, Alex. But what did you mean by 'we'?"**_  


" _ **It's a long story, Jack. Cliff's Notes – I'll need you to pack for me for two weeks. Brookland was targeted and chances are high that I'm the target. I'll be put into protective custody with –"**_ He paused to do a head count. _**"Nine other students. I probably won't be in any danger, it's just a preventative measure."**_  


" _ **Are you lying to me, Alex?"**_  


" _ **No, Jack. You know about as much as I do. I'm supposed to hand in my mobile. And, I'm kinda nervous about what'll be happening…"**_  


" _ **Are you with people?"**_  


" _ **Yeah."**_  


" _ **Okay, so I'm gonna have to guess what you need, aren't I?"**_  


" _ **Pretty much, yeah."**_  


" _ **Okay, clothes, toiletries etc. Um, extra phone and pocket knife. Anything else?"**_  


" _ **There's a black box in my bedroom that should have what you're looking for."**_  


" _ **Got it. Do you have to take these damn things?"**_  


" _ **Better safe than sorry."**_  


" _ **I suppose. Do you want your laptop?"**_  


" _ **That'd be great. Just stick it in the bag."**_  


" _ **Putting everything important in a backpack and all the rest in a duffel bag."**_  


" _ **Jack, you're perfect. Thanks. Hold thumbs that I'll see you soon."**_  


" _ **Be careful and don't get shot again, do you hear me, young man?"**_  


" _ **Yes, ma'am. Bye, Jack."**_  


" _ **Bye, Alex."**_  


The blond looked around, noticing that he was the only one besides Tom who was still busy on the phone. He blushed lightly. Oops. Maybe he should've cut Jack off… Nah, being stared at by a bunch of rich teenagers was nowhere near as painful as the consequences for irritating a red-head who had the power to blackmail you.

He glared and everyone suddenly seemed to be looking for the world's secrets on their shoes.

"Alex, stop scaring the teenagers. You know I like to do it too."

Alex rolled his eyes. "You don't scare people, Tom. You make them pity you for your lack of intellect."

Tom pouted. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, Tom, I do. And, once again, you're distracting me and causing us to be left behind. Come on, before the big bad guards decide to shepherd us with their machine guns."

They re-joined the rest of the group just outside the school's gates.

There were five cars waiting outside.

Each car, save one, was filled with two students, occupying the rear seats and two guards for the front seats.

It was towards the last car that Alex walked. It was identical to the others, one of the, unmarked, black Rolls Royce models that MI6 seemed to prefer. Alex simply thanked God that it wasn't a limousine the likes of which he'd travelled in when he'd met Joe Byrne for the first time.

He turned to look at one of the bodyguards they'd been supplied with.

"How long will we be driving for, do you think?"

The man shrugged. "No idea. We've got a pre-programmed GPS route and we're not gonna be taking you all the way besides."

Alex nodded. "Okay. Thank you anyway."

If they were bothering with switching drivers, it'd probably only be after an hour or more which meant that he might as well take a nap. It was better than listening to Tom chattering away for over an hour at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snark, a lack of hotel rooms and a rather fed up Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Oh, if Alex Rider were mine, I'm not sure I could have shared.

Alex looked around the hotel room with an assessing eye. 

It wasn’t the best of places but after being in a tiny car with his bored and _fidgety_ best friend all day, it was looking better by the minute.

He hadn’t checked yet but Alex was sure that the telephones had been disconnected by some helpful member of MI6 personnel.

He had expected that he wouldn't be able to call Jack but that made it no less irritating. Hopefully, she’d managed to sneak him the essentials in his backpack.

“Alex? Why are you standing in the middle of the room and glaring at the floor?”

Alex spun around. _God, what now._ Tom Harris was his best friend, but after a full day of sitting in a cramped car with the other boy, he was ready for some space.

His eyes went to the suitcase behind his friend. _There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this._

“What?” Tom asked, smiling far too innocently.

_Wishful thinking._

“Tom. Why are you in my room?”

“It’s our room. We have to share.” Tom grinned at his expression.

“ _Why?_ ” he demanded.

Tom pouted. “Don’t you love me any more, Al?”

“Disregarding the fact that I never loved you in the first place, I was in a car with you all day. If I have to see your face for one more second I may well throw you out the window.”

“You don’t have a choice. The hotel – or rather motel – doesn’t have any more rooms. There was a mistake with the booking or something. Are you really gonna throw me out? I’ll have to sleep on the floor in the foyer and I’ll probably get stepped on.” The other boy gave him puppy eyes.  
“Tom, I am neither your mother nor a slightly confused girl operating under the mistaken impression that you’re cute. I _will_ kick you out and I’ll enjoy it.” 

_Okay, maybe I won’t but there’s no need to_ tell _him that just yet. He’ll never let me hear the end of it._

“I’ll tell Jack.” 

Alex scowled and crossed his arms.

“ Fine.”

“Good.”

Alex 

“Erm, Alex?” Tom looked reluctant, for some reason.

“Yes, Tom?”

“I have a question.” 

“I’d realized that. What is it?” 

Tom was biting on a knuckle. “Where are you gonna sleep?”

“Excuse me?” Alex looked back toward the bedroom. He’d been in there briefly and he knew exactly what it contained. A queen-sized bed. _One_ bed.

“You’re the one begging charity, you sleep on the floor.”

“No!” Tom protested. “You’re the one with the problem, you make a plan.”

Alex scowled again. “May I remind you that I can kick your butt?”

“Superheroes aren’t meant to use their powers for evil.”

“Not a superhero.” Alex interjected.

“Anyway,” Tom glared at being interrupted. “We could always share. Unless you’re too attracted to me.” The shorter teen batted his eyelashes.

“Why me? Why? What did I do to deserve this? My best friend is a nutjob who’s trying to get me into bed with him. Is it because I killed people? It’s because of that isn’t it?”

Tom just looked at him.

“Finished, spy boy?”

“No.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want you in bed, so stop freaking about your virtue. It’ll be intact in the morning.”

“Kick me and I’ll push you off the bed.” Alex warned.

“Noted. Now, come on.” Tom pulled Alex towards the bedroom. “By the way, I’m taking the bathroom first.”

“Tom!”

“What?” Tom looked at him innocently.

“Manners, Tom.” Understanding dawned on the brunet’s face.

“You go first?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

“But you don’t own the room. And you didn’t pay for it.”

“Did you?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Tom said reluctantly.

“So?” Alex gestured for him to move.

“That’s not fair.”

Alex opened his mouth but Tom cut him off before he could speak.

“I know life’s not fair. I was just putting it out there.”

“Okay. Can I go shower now?” Alex asked.

Tom nodded. “Sure.”

“Good. “ Alex began to close the door.

“Wait. What about soap? And toothpaste?”

“Already in the bathroom.”

Tom looked bemused. “You unpacked?”

Alex nodded. “Mostly.” He closed the door and Tom heard the click of the lock.

Tom shook his head. “You’re such a bloody girl.”

“Tom?” Alex called.

“I’m an idiot?”

“Exactly.”

“But you love me anyway, right?” Tom frowned at the lack of response. “Alex? You do love me, don’t you?”

“No. But, I do tolerate you for the most part.”

“Good enough. I don’t love you that much either.”

_ **Reluctant, Highly Dangerous Babysitters** _

Sergeant Johnson replaced the telephone into it's cradle. He'd just been contacted by Blunt's secretary. 

She'd confirmed that Spec Ops had picked up Rider's group and were holding them at a motel about two hours from the base. 

It meant that come morning, he'd have ten new bodies to deal with. 

He hadn't been planning on doing anything but sticking the nine extra brats with his best qualified units and spiriting Rider away for an intensive course of training – something that he'd decided to personally look over to make sure that it was rigorous enough to drum some skills into the agent and make damn sure that neither he nor anyone else would have to clean up after the incompetent brat ever again.

But, Blunt's secretary had also mentioned that Six were thinking of this as a chance to train up a few replacements for Rider – they wanted to see whether it was possible to turn out low-risk operatives who'd be used as aides to qualified agents – bolstering covers and befriending loose-lipped children who'd let information slip.

He wasn't convinced that it was possible but the brats would be there anyway and if they could be used as assets for the country then, of course, it would be stupid to let the opportunity pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who've commented, I love you and I'm sorry it's taken so long for the new chapter to arrive.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment!


End file.
